


Bandom Drabbles

by PatrickStumpInDanceDanceVideo



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, panic!at the disco - Fandom
Genre: AU, AUs, Aus I thought of when I was bored, Drabbles, Gee and Fronk meet in prison, M/M, Prison AU, arrested for illegally downloading music, just imagine there are loads of relevant tags k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickStumpInDanceDanceVideo/pseuds/PatrickStumpInDanceDanceVideo
Summary: This is where I'm gonna put this tiny snippets I can't get out of my head when I should be doing something Productive(TM)





	1. Chapter 1

Well, if anyone was going to get arrested for illegally downloading music it was going to be Gerard. 

At this point it isn't even a shock anymore. No, Really. If there's a slight possibility that something ridiculous will happen, well, it will without a doubt happen to him.  
Like that one time he tried to make a toast and accidentally set his curtains on fire (He doesn't know either). Or when he tried to sports and ended up breaking his nose. Oh, or when he got really drunk at a party and stole this kid's toaster. (he did return it eventually) (after only a little hesitation) (it was a very nice toaster okay). 

Well, the point is, he is currently sitting in a cell, at a police station, trying very hard not to make any eye contact.

He used his one call to call Ray, and he tried not to laugh, but Gerard could hear Mikey cracking up in the background through the phone.  
Gerard really needs some better friends.  
And maybe a new brother. 

Maybe he should look to the bright side. Getting arrested is going to be a fucking badass story to tell. Well, maybe the effect is going to be a little spoiled when he admits that he was arrested for illegally downloading music because he couldn't wait a few more days before the album was officially released, but, well, it's still a little more exciting than watching Star Wars for fiftieth time. Maybe. Almost. 

He sighs and looks around. There's a man in his underwear and long red thigh high heels, who doesn't seem very concerned that he is currently at a police station, a guy with an afro that could rival Ray's who looks extremely high, and- woah. Okay, looking on the bright side might not be as hard as he thought. The guy is wearing a bright pink hoodie, black jeans that are so tight even Gerard's surprised, and he's pretty sure if he didn't go through it in 9th grade this guy's jaw would give Gerard a sexual crisis. He looks up a little bit more and- Oh crap, crap, eye contact, abort mission ABORT MISSION - oh wait no he is looking away- NO HE IS STARING BACK OH SHIT--

"what are you staring at?" 

Yup. Gerard is screwed. He is going to get beaten to death in a prison because apparently his eyes decided to make up for 23 years of avoiding eye contact with other people by staring at a random guy with a razor sharp jaw (setiously Gerard could write poetry about this kid's jaw if he wasn't so busy planning his funeral) (Ray's probably going to insist on saying some sappy speech at his funeral.) (Great.) 

He realizes he hasn't answered yet, and the guy looked like he was starting to get pissed. Fuck.  
Gerard clears his throat.

"Um, nothing?"

'please don't kill me' his brain adds.

The guy looks vaguely amused instead of murderous though ('yay').

"Well last time I checked my name wasn't nothing, dude" 

Gerard shruggs a little, trying to look casual and unbothered and totally not like he was already imagining what his funeral would look like whatareyoutalkingabout (there was a lot of dancing) (it looked pretty cool for a funeral).

"Well what is it then?"

Okay wow. Back off. Where did *that* come from? Now is not the time for flirting what the hell-

The guy smirks, which, okay, that's not bad, and holds out his hand 

"Frank, nice to meet you" 

Gerard looks at the hand, looks up at the guy's (unfairly symmetric, what the fuck) face, back at the hand (and he can see tattoo peaking out from the long sleeve what the actual fuck) and takes it 

"Gerard. Gerard Way."

They stand there for a moment, and Gerard kinda forgets to let go of Frank's hand so they just end up holding hands in a semi-awkward silence.

Eventually Frank breaks it, clearing his throat and saying, very seriously,

"so, do you come here often?"


	2. it's 2 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I had literally no plot but I just saw some people on the traid ride today and wanted to keep those faces in my mind forever so....

Public transportation is boring.  
Public transportation is especially boring when you forget your earphones more times than not.  
So here's the incomplete list of notable people Pete has seen on the train he rides for work every day:

1\. The little old lady who is reading a tiny pocket bible every time Pete sees her.  
2\. A teenage couple who rode the train one time and took at least five hundred selfies from literally every angle. On both of their phones.  
3\. The 'Fro Bros. (a.k.a. two guys who ride the train almost every morning, they both rock a very impressive 'fro. They come in from different stations and never as much as spare a glance at each other) (Pete has ongoing conspiracy theory that they were secretly separated at birth because the world could not handle that much hair awesomeness in one place) (Pete gets very bored on the train)  
4\. The guy who fell asleep the moment his ass touched the seat and snored happily for the rest of the ride (Pete didn't have the heart to wake him up, even when the guy started to drool on his shoulder, he's kinda happy at least somebody's getting their sleep)  
5\. A guy with a firetruck red hair who's always working on something in his sketchbook. He usually seats next to the little old lady, and seemingly doesn't notice the tiny judging look she throws his way every time.  
6\. A tiny super cute guy with adorkable glasses who always has his earphones in. Sometimes he starts humming along to whatever song's playing at the moment, and Pete wonders if he is even aware of it.


	3. lists are important

Patrick Stump is not good with remembering things.  
Patrick Stump once forgot his backpack in high school after lessons.  
Patrick Stump has flushed 5 fish down the toilet since he was 6 because he forgets to feed them (or forgets that they exist,   
for the matter)  
So Patrick makes lists, except he never remembers to write them down so most of the lists end up being in his head.  
So here's an incomplete list of Very Important Things Patrick Must Not Forget:  
1\. Water the plant that's been looking very sad for... well, ever since he bought it, to be honest.  
2\. Maybe buy a cactus.   
3\. Call his mom.  
4\. Make a dentist appointment (not urgent) (can probably be put off for at least 3 months) (he is not afraid of them shut up).  
5\. Ask out the Hot Train Guy.  
6\. Ask Hot Train Guy's name.  
7\. Or at least stop calling him Hot Train Guy.  
8\. Buy some cereal.  
9\. Maybe bug Andy into letting him borrow some cerial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did actually forget my backpack at school once

**Author's Note:**

> So I just couldn't stop thinking about how ridiculous it would be to be arrseted/go to jail for illegally downloading music like you sit in the jail and you ask your cellmate "hey what are you in for?" and they're like "murder, and you?" and you are like "UMMMM"


End file.
